


That Damned Cravat

by erentitanjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/erentitanjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That damn cravat had been the bane of Eren’s existence for some time.  It was rather difficult to maneuverer around it when trying to leave some nice love bites on the corporal’s neck.  But Levi never let Eren take it off, claiming he would wrinkle it, but never took it off himself either.  Now with so much skin available to compensate, that cravat didn’t seem so bad.  Not bad at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damned Cravat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you perverts here. -throws this at you-
> 
> And I introduce Eren's sudden cravat kink. Kinky lil shit that he is. 
> 
> And I did promise the next fic would be a little less tame so here.

Aching limbs, sore feet, dirt-dusted skin, sweat soaked clothes, straw covered hair, itchy eyes, twitchy nose; the side effects that came from cleaning the stables all day seemed to be endless. It didn’t help that he had been in a foul mood already.

Levi hadn’t been around for almost four days. This, coupled with their usually very common intimate moments that had suddenly ceased, left Eren feeling far more irritated with everything than he usually was. It was by no fault of the corporals, as suddenly there was a mountain of paperwork to get done and plans to oversee with Erwin, their usual time together ripped away from them by general military duties. Still, Eren found himself glaring at Erwin when he was away in the distance talking to someone, or even across the dining hall. He needed someone to blame and he really missed his lover.

Lover. Eren couldn’t remember the last time he had thought it. There wasn’t really a proper name to describe his odd relationship with Levi. They were involved, certainly. They kissed, yes. They told each other about their day, sure. They had sex; most definitely. But Eren still felt himself fidgeting with excitement when he called Levi his lover, even if it was only ever in his head. 

Eren was so wired up by the time their supervisor had deemed the stalls clean enough for them to leave. Mikasa had seemed extraordinarily fussy with him today, making sure he got every tiny clod of manure out from the cracks between the bricks, getting inexplicitly detailed with how the straw was laid out. Eren had just about enough, and was all too thankful for their dismissal orders. He didn’t want to hurt Mikasa just because he was in a foul temper, even if she was used to it.

Eren sighed heavily as he entered the castle, it’s cool halls felt like heaven on his face. He instantly made a bee-line for the showers, not bothering to say good bye to Mikasa, who was on the verge of asking him what he planned to do tonight. 

The shower room was empty as most duties weren’t really finished until a little later. Eren thought that comforting, knowing he was now left alone with his thoughts. 

What did he plan to do? He planned to scrub his skin off, boil his hair flat, then go find Levi for some much needed sexual attention; or attention of any kind for that matter. He didn’t just miss Levi’s wondering hands on his navel or the lingering kisses they shared when nobody was around; he missed the man’s company.

He missed how he would make himself comfortable on the corporal’s lap after a rough night in his office, touching his lips to the pale neck and playing with the fuzz of hair on the back of Levi’s head. He missed twining their hands together under the table on the rare occasion they actually were forced into meetings together. He missed Levi’s quick temper (almost as quick as his own), his constant insults. His voice.

Eren slammed his head against the shower wall, letting the hot water cloud his vision. Oh boy, did he miss that voice. The soft, alluring sound as he lay under the man’s fingers, or the bored and level drawl when he was giving instructions. He was in deep water, Eren knew. But for the love of God, he could never bring himself to care; at all.

He quickly finished with his shower, making sure he had no dirt left anywhere on him and his finger nails were scrubbed white. The cleaner he was, the less chance Levi would make him go back and shower again after discovering his day’s activity. Pulling on a clean shirt and pants, he snuck out of the bathroom, careful not to let anyone see him, plodding down the hall in bare feet towards the door he had come to know very well.

The military’s constant need to watch over him had abated generously over the past few weeks, Eren finally finding the time to himself that he had been craving. Though it had backfired on him, as now he didn’t have as nearly as much time with Levi as he had had before. Eren cursed their misfortune.

Eren finally came to Levi’s bedroom door, knocking twice, hard, before waiting for the permission he wanted to enter the room. He heard a grunt from the other side, muffled by the wood. Eren’s heart skipped a beat at the noise, his blood racing at the anticipation of hearing that voice again. 

The door was pushed open neatly, the hinges giving no clue that he had entered. Levi had had the genius idea of oiling them earlier on, so it would be easier to sneak Eren in during breaks between paperwork and shovelling dust out the windows. 

“Levi! I thought I’d stop by bef-“ Eren’s mind left. There was really no point thinking anymore. Thinking was now rendered irrelevant. Who needed thoughts when he had a nearly naked, stunning body in front of him.

Levi was so clearly in the middle of getting undressed. His 3D manoeuvre gear belts were hanging up on a hook on the wall, still assembled so they could be put back on with ease. His shirt was folded neatly and resting on the bed. Muscles were flexing in his arms and chest as he worked on taking his pants off. Levi’s white boxer shorts complimented his already white skin rather nicely; but it was the cravat that was still tied around his neck was what made Eren’s head swim.

That damn cravat had been the bane of Eren’s existence for some time. It was rather difficult to maneuverer around it when trying to leave some nice love bites on the corporal’s neck. But Levi never let Eren take it off, claiming he would wrinkle it, but never took it off himself either. Now with so much skin available to compensate, that cravat didn’t seem so bad. Not bad at all.

“Oi, brat!” Levi’s harsh tone cut through his fantasy of working his tongue all over the supple skin, cravat in hand, pulling Levi’s lips to his own. “I don’t remember telling you to enter.”

Eren blinked, trying to remember the previous thirty seconds. Now that he thought about it, Levi really hadn’t mentioned for him to come inside. Though a grunt wasn’t really a ‘go away’ either.

“I guess it doesn’t matter,” Levi drawled, finishing taking off his pants and folding them neatly, placing them with his shirt before taking them both and putting them on his dresser. Eren assumed he’d take them to be washed later. “Just shut the door; you’re letting all the cold air in.”

Eren continued to be completely dumbfounded by Levi’s appearance, but still managed to make his limbs work long enough so he could push the door closed. He took a moment to press his forehead against the wood, breathing in the thick, mahogany smell, trying to clear his head of Levi. Levi stripping. Levi in his underwear. Levi in nothing but his underwear and that damned cravat. This was harder than he anticipated.

Then he felt cool fingertips push his shirt up slightly to trace hip bones, warm breath fanned over the nape of his neck, the silk of the cravat pressing into his exposed skin slightly. It was a pleasant feeling. Levi placed a kiss lightly on the back of his neck, and smiled at the way Eren shivered under his touch.

“I’ve missed you, brat.” 

Eren was surprised. His self-esteem wasn’t so low that he thought Levi didn’t care when he wasn’t around; Levi had proved time and time again how much he cared for Eren. But the fact that he was the first to admit it made Eren’s eyes flutter shut, his heart swelling at the voice speaking those words.

“I’ve missed you too, Levi.”

Eren turned around, grabbed the silk around Levi’s throat and pulled, smashing their lips together in a very much needed, heated kiss. Their tongues slid together satisfactorily, the sound of their lips parting and pushing back together made Eren growl with want. Levi pushed himself up on his toes, searching for a better angle, kissing Eren quickly and deeply. 

Their bodies were practically already pushed against the door, but as Eren’s fingers idled over the soft silk of Levi’s fancy scarf, he remembered all that skin currently so very close to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Levi’s waist, forcing their bodies infinitely closer, Levi’s hands clutching Eren’s shoulders roughly. It felt amazing having one man back in the other’s arms.

Suddenly, Eren found his body pulled from the door (humanity’s strongest soldier, indeed) and slammed against the bed. The grunt he made as his back hit the soft surface, his body bouncing slightly, had Levi chuckling, crawling over the lithe body and caging Eren under his arms and legs. Eren saw the look that adorned Levi’s face, those eyes planning to play with both his mind and his body.

“I’m sure you’re very eager by now to have my cock inside you. You’ve probably been dreaming of nothing but since our first time in the bedroom,” Levi ‘s voice was almost melodic, his hands brushing away damp strands from Eren’s aquamarine eyes, the boy’s voice catching in his throat. How could he have forgotten Levi’s dirty talk? It was almost the one constant in every intimate relation they had.

“Don’t get cocky,” Eren joked, pun intended. He had gotten infinitely braver with each time they did this, their daily bantering now becoming more and more apparent in the bedroom as well as the office. Levi enjoyed this; it was no fun having a play thing that didn’t fight back. “You’re lying if you say you haven’t been dreaming of me, too.”

Of course, that was a complete guess.

Levi only let out a long, deep chuckle, pressing his forming arousal against Eren’s own, the boy’s voice letting loose even at the first unrefined touch. While Levi grinded down into Eren’s readying member, his thin fingers trailed all the way up his beautifully, naked torso, eyes of both the deepest green and blue watching the fingers intently. Levi stopped at the scarf still tied loosely around his neck, slightly wrinkled from when Eren had grabbed it so roughly earlier. He’d be sure to punish him for that later.

Said fingers worked at the stylish knot, ready to alleviate the fabric from his throat, when calloused palms and rough fingers reached up to grip his wrists. Levi stopped, glaring at Eren. This was no time to cock-block.

“Wait,” Eren gasped out, trying his best to get out what he wanted while raising his hips up to meet Levi’s own, though they had stilled. “Can you…keep that on?” 

Eren usually didn’t have very many demands when it came to the bedroom, happy to let Levi take the reins. He usually had the wildest ideas anyway, and Eren was always up for anything he suggested; or commanded.

“You kinky, little shit,” Levi simply said, but none the less left the scarf where it was. “I’m at least doing to remove my shorts; and you better be completely naked for this.” Eren didn’t argue.

Levi slowly pulled his shorts down, slowly revealing the prize underneath that Eren was always so eager for. He smirked as he watched Eren’s eyes continue to watch him, their apparent torment at continuing to gaze at the cravat or the strip show going on further down. It was amusing.

Levi stood up on the bed, over Eren, for a moment while he finished taking his shorts off, still taking the time to fold them neatly before dropping them somewhere on the corner of the bed to retrieve later. By this point, Eren had at least taken off his shirt and was working on his pants, Levi collapsing back onto his knees to help.

Once they were both naked (except for Levi’s cravat per Eren’s request) Levi got to work right away. 

“I hope you don’t protest against this being rather quick; be thankful I don’t really have the patience to tease you tonight,” Levi said, inserting two of his fingers deep into Eren’s hole. He watched intently as Eren held back his moans, clutching Levi’s arms and trying not to rut his hips back on the pleasant intrusion.

“Oh, God no!” Eren scoffed. “That cravat is enough to get me good and ready for you to pound me.” Levi only hummed as he inserted another finger. Eren watched those dark eyes, calculating something. Eren’s gaze moved down, staying on that beautiful piece of silk tied so neatly around the other’s throat. It was taunting him.

He sat up, burying his nose into the crook of Levi’s neck, working his nose under the fabric and giving a good bite to the skin. No one would see it. That damned cravat actually had its uses. 

While Levi continued to give him a good fingering, Eren made sure he felt Levi’s throat constrict under his teeth once or twice, revelling in how he made Levi feel. He gave one good, last suck before falling back down on the bed, using the cravat to tug Levi down with him.

Levi grunted as his forehead crashed into Eren’s chest, the muscles warm under his chin as he gazed up at Eren, who seemed to be enjoying himself far too much. 

Eren’s smirk was wiped right off his face when Levi hit a certain spot inside him, every nerve cell in his body exploding with intense pleasure, his eyes widening as Levi assaulted it, curling his fingers and massaging it with his knuckles.

“L-Le-LEVI!” Eren screamed, trying to crawl his way up the bed to escape those monstrous fingers. He would’ve loved to just let Levi do what he was doing, let those evil fingers befall wonders on his every nerve, but he didn’t want to come before Levi had entered him.

Unfortunately for him, Levi took a good hold on his ankle, keeping him anchored to his current spot on the bed. The corporal bent down, licking Eren’s cheek and pressing a rough kiss to the crimson skin, baring his teeth and biting down. Eren kicked at that, trying to fight it all off.

“You can be a kinky, little bastard and I’m not allowed to have any fun?” Levi inquired, finally slowing his assault on one of his favourite spots Eren had to offer him.

“Y-you…” Eren gasped out, trying his best to not think too hard about what had just happened. If he did, he’d break open, and Levi would be able to devour everything he found inside. “You can have all the fun you want, but at least get inside me first!”

“How very demanding of you,” Levi muttered, finally pulling his fingers out and looming over Eren once again, the red, bite mark on the tanned cheek becoming brighter and brighter as more and more blood left Eren’s face. The cravat dangled over Eren’s face, tickling his nose. How was that even a turn on? Without any warning at all, and only the slightest inclination that he had used any lube, Levi pushed in in one, smooth motion.

Eren’s head tried to bury itself in the mattress, his toes tangled with bed sheets, his arms winding tightly around Levi’s neck and pulling the man down so they were closer. He tried his best to get accustomed to the sheer size of Levi’s cock as quickly as possible, knowing Levi was impatient and wouldn’t wait like he usually did.

“Tell me when, Eren,” Levi whispered into the boy’s ear, kissing the smooth skin of Eren’s neck, working his way up and over the boy’s jaw, his lips hovering above the other’s now. Of course, Eren should’ve expected the bullshit, as Levi suddenly gave a very good thrust.

It was all Eren could do not to bite down on his own hand to muffle his intense screams, knowing that was a disaster waiting to happen. Levi pounded into him, grunting heavily as he did, Eren wound his arms even tighter around the man’s neck, his head falling back and crying out with each thrust.

“You sound like you want it more than I first thought. You’re getting better at hiding your constant desire for me,” Levi whispered into Eren’s trained ear. Eren clawed at Levi’s neck, his fingers threading grasping at the silk under his fingers. 

It wasn’t fair what Levi’s voice did to him. He was so controlled by that voice, by how it sounded when they were like this, when they were alone together at all. At least he felt he had some self-control when they were in public, but once alone, Levi seemed to have a talent for making his voice implausibly deeper. 

Eren screamed, Levi’s ear captured every delicious decibel. 

“You’re being unusually loud tonight,” Levi commented, thrusting harder and harder, his fingers bruising Eren’s hips nicely. “Good. Keep it up.”

Eren did. Because he knew the louder he screamed, the more Levi would talk. That’s all he wanted right now; Levi’s sensual talking in his ear and that damned cravat leaving chaffing on his collar bone where it was rubbing roughly into the skin, Levi’s neck pressed close to the muscles there.

“Godammit, Jaeger. Who gave you permission to come into my life and fuck with my time?” Levi opened his mouth over Eren’s own, swallowing the guttural cries hungrily, thrusting erratically into Eren’s tight cavern, so eager to reach that climax they both sought.

“Who gave you permission to come into my life and fuck with me?” Eren countered. A harsh tug on his hair told him the comeback was not appreciated.

“You brat.”

Those words echoed around and around in his head as he watched Levi push himself up so he could thrust harshly into him again and again, before Eren screamed at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, Levi having located that spot again. Though he probably knew where it was from the start, but only chose now to unleash that knowledge.

Eren threw his head back, putting his all into pushing back against Levi’s cock, fisting his own as they both tipped over the edge, come bursting from his member and onto his stomach and chest. Levi only took two more thrusts before coming inside him, groaning once, long and low. Eren forced his hazy mind to commit that sound to memory.

Their heavy breathing was the only sound that echoed around the room. Eren was still staring at Levi, at how the white of the cravat accented his cool, grey eyes even more when he were coming down from an orgasm. He reached up, stroking the skin just under the fabric softly, smiling up at his corporal.

“Levi,” he managed to say, his voice soft and full of a fondness he didn’t normally have. Levi was still gasping for breath on top of him. Eventually, Levi worked up the strength to pull out, slowly this time, and fall onto Eren’s chest, the warmth radiating off the skin made Levi suddenly very sleepy. He tried not to close his eyes, even when Eren wrapped sweaty arms around him and stroked his damp hair, fingers still playing with his now soiled tie.

Levi usually hated the cuddling that came after sex, and normally didn’t bother putting up with it. It wasn’t that he didn’t like holding Eren, because by God, he did. He didn’t like doing it after they had sweated themselves onto each other and their bodily fluids were slowly drying all over their stomachs (and usually his bed sheets). He always made them both shower (usually separately or all hell would break loose) before that kind of thing was allowed.

But four days of abstinence had wreaked havoc on his muscles. They tensed at every look or touch, at every thought of his stupid brat, at anything anyone said. Finally letting all of that tension out had drained Levi’s energy like he wouldn’t believe. He was ready for a good long nap, but he was adamant about not doing it now, no matter how comfortable it was in Eren’s arms, how warm it was lying on his chest, how intimate it felt to feel Eren’s lips brush his hair.

Levi mumbled something into Eren’s skin, clear words not forming from his mouth at this moment. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Eren asked, completely sated, totally relaxed, curving his neck while it still rested on the sheets, watching Levi as the man’s dark eyes rose to look at him.

“I said shower. Now.” He wouldn’t lie in this filth any longer. He wouldn’t. 

Eren sighed, not really surprised. He started to sit up, prying Levi’s tired and sore body off him before carefully making his way to the joining bathroom Levi had access too. Levi let his eyelids droop for a moment while Eren washed himself, trying to work up the strength to change the sheets. As much as he loved all things clean, it was very unappealing to move at all at this moment.

Still, he grunted as he worked his way off the bed, standing on the floor and wincing at the cold stone under his feet, stretching his muscles. They felt so tight despite the workout. 

Once Eren was clean and had come back out of the bathroom, he was disappointed to find Levi’s neck bare. Still, he smiled when Levi passed him for his own shower. Eren pulled his clothes back on, grateful they were still relatively clean. He gazed longingly at the fresh sheets Levi’s bed were now adorned with, wanting nothing more than to crawl underneath them and wait for Levi to come back out. But his cell down stairs was waiting for him, dark and lonely, like every other night.

He said good night to Levi once the man had showered; giving him a good, long kiss. Levi made him promise to visit again tomorrow, if not for another round but for at least a conversation. They still hadn’t had one of them in a while. Levi missed watching Eren’s eyes as he spoke of various things, the emotion so plain on his face.

Those eyes would probably linger on his neck far longer than usual from now on.

Eren said he would, kissing Levi again. Levi smirked at the hickey on Eren’s face, wishing he could be there when he was interrogated by his companions about it tomorrow. 

 

As Eren settled onto his rough, metal and rusty cot for the night, he felt a clump of something soft push into his thigh. He was puzzled, he couldn’t remember having put anything in his pocket. His blankets rustled as he reached in, feeling silk underneath his sensitive fingers. He unravelled the long, silk cloth that had found its way into Eren’s pant pocket.

It was Levi’s cravat. Probably the very same one he had been wearing not ten minutes ago. Eren held it to his lips, the warmth still apparent, the smell intoxicating. He held it tightly as he slept, winding it around his wrist and palm so it wouldn’t escape him as he tossed and turned that night. 

He dreamt of Levi and that damned cravat.


End file.
